The present invention relates to an eccentric grinding hand power tool or an eccentric grinder.
Such eccentric grinder is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 36 26 671 C1. In this eccentric grinder mounting and dismounting of a transmission seal formed as an elastic diaphragm is relatively complicated and time consuming. Since however the transmission seal is a part which is subjected to wear, it is important when necessary and as seldom as possible, to exchange it in a fast and uncomplicated manner.